Muggle Eyes Opened
by The-Untempered-Schism666
Summary: After so much loss in the muggle world from unexplained forces there are now some of them will believe anything, to the point of seeing the wizard world as they supposedly cant Maybe they can teach wizards one or two things Danger includes geek talk T- for language
1. Phones and Pubs

**Muggle eyes opened**

_CH1epiphany_

**After so much loss in the muggle world from unexplained forces there are now some of them will believe anything, to the point of seeing the wizard world as they supposedly cant Maybe they can teach wizards one or two things Danger includes geek talk**

**Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot and the obvious if I did I'd be loaded like JKR**

Charing Cross road had seen many odd people in its time, but less than a month ago there had been a sudden influx of people whom wore what Travis McCormack considered obscure at best, with people wearing some of the most bizarre attire he had seen anywhere including one or two countries in Africa he'd been to over the years.

The things he'd seen from his bedroom window overlooking the street had made the all time low in fashion sense as far as he was concerned, be that as it may that Travis' choice of clothes was almost purely for practical reasons.

For the most part of the year his choice in clothing changed little from season to season, consisting of elastic sided boot (to keep his feet dry), cargo pants (for the practicality of extra pockets), a nondescript metal buckle belt (to keep his pants up due to the unfortunate genetic problem of disproportionately long legs compared to his rather skinny shape) and a thick, warm jacket usually over a hooded jumper and thermal shirt(not loving the colder climate in an English winter tends to be an issue). All topped off by his steel blue eyes and sandy blond coloured hair that he only cut when it really annoyed him.

However, back on the 3nd of May some things made just as much sense as the rest of what was probably the worst year of his life. He had to look twice out his second story window to make sure he didn't just imagine a fully grown man wearing a bra over what appeared to be a pair of overalls and a shower cap on his head, down in the street below.

"That's London for ya" he muttered as he went back to his work bench. He tended to spend most of his weekends doing what he did best: he had a knack with mechanicals and electronics rather than people, making him rather antisocial with the mentality of inventing a new type of battery was far better opposed to holding a conversation with someone who, A:didn't know or B: didn't care about what he did

At the age of 22, Travis lived alone over a book store of which only occasionally he looked through, with predominantly second hand books. There were usually greasy fingermarks, or dog-eared pages to frustrate even the most patient of readers, but that was how he liked it.

Both of his parents had died earlier that year, requiring him to move to a new area to escape the sympathy of the people who were in the aria of his parent's estate usually saying things like

"You know where we live; I'm always here if you want to talk".

he always felt it ironic that he hardly knew half of them but kept in better contact with what he loosely referred to as neighbours, his reason for the "loosely" was because being in an aria filled with multi-million dollar CEOs everywhere the estates where by no means small leading to the other problem of even in his car which was considerably fast and considerably expensive it still took five minutes to just to get to their driveway which by that time at those speeds predominantly let him blow off some steam anyway.

He was never particularly close to his parents both being rather busy running their aviation company being out of country for weeks at a time, the little time they were home they were on the phone or laptop looking at anything from the stock market to the company Email which they didn't trust one of the countless secretary they had with, it was easier to talk to them by phone regardless of wether they where home or not.

This arrangement did however give him free run of the house, not the he left his wing of the house very often with it having everything he needed to exist in this massive place save for a kitchen which was in the central part of the house next to the dining room where they all sat at which Travis found peculiar for the fact that his parents wanted to talk to him as much as he ever wanted to talk to him , taking up around three square kilometres for just the main house consisting of everything from several number if next generation bathrooms to a multi-layer car park for employees of the house he never really cared to even venture into his mother and fathers wing of the place being content to walk the halls of his north wing and the east wing where the library and garages were .

Found dead in their home pool, the autopsy concluded his parents where

"Accidentally killed by electrocution due to faulty pump electronics electrifying the water".

That was the official reason found by the coroner but he highly doubted the authenticity of it, he had seen the bodies of his parents' before they were fixed up for the funeral.

He had also inspected the pool where they were found and came to his own conclusion that led to more questions than answers. His own investigation came to find that it would have taken a hell of a lot more electricity that that electric pump could ever handle for the effects shown by the autopsy; something more like a power line falling into the pool, but that was impossible, seeming that there weren't any around to magically drop into the pool in the first place.

After that day, he viewed the world anew often picking up little things that others didn't.

Like the fact that many people back in May wore pointy hats and cloaks like it was bloody Halloween, and yet managed to look perfectly normal doing so.

It really changed when he watched one of these people walk down the street and into a whole of what he presumed was a pub from the sign hanging of the front, he was sure it wasn't there before, and by the fact that nobody seemed to realise the existence of the pub took Travis as an anomaly like no other giving him something to do to break up the weekend.

Upon walking over the road, he was more confident than ever that he seemed to be the only one -apart from some of the more peculiar dressed people in the crowd- who even registered that there was an establishment there at all. From the looks of everyone's ignorant attitudes to the rather decrepit pub on contrast to the rest of the shops and stores in the street, for all they could care there was a brick wall in its place. Within a meter from the door which everyone just seemed to avoid there was a horrible screeching from his pocket

"Damn"

pulling out his phone he found or rather herd both its earpiece and its speaker giving off a sound reminiscent of an unturned TV with the screen looking much the same as the TV with the only thing visible being fuzz, toughly annoyed at his phone and now muttering obscenities under his breath while flipping it over and fumbling with the back to get to the battery to shut it up. Upon pulling out the battery it was hot and starting to smoke

"What the hell, how is there that much EM radiation in a joint like this"

_(** Read author notes at bottom for explanation**)._

Only mildly aware he had walked into the pub while fiddling with his phone. while pulling out an instrument to read the magnitude of the radiation (multiple pockets are always good to Keep stuff) and absently thought to himself what a quiet pub this was for being on a main street and with all the people he's seen which probably came or went from this place whom he saw in the street

…"wait what"

Suddenly looking up and realizing the pub was indeed filled with people which all were staring at him like he had a second head

"Hi?"

was the only thing he managed to think of with all the attention he was getting.

"Ever had this happen before tom?"

was all that was said by a boy with slightly filled out features and a round face

"Nope, not unless there with one of our kind, not meant to see here remember Mr. Longbottom?". With looking around the population of the pub and seeing all had pointy hats the occasional cloak and some rather… with eyebrows disappearing into his hair he caught on to what the old guy just said, did he just say "_our kind_"?

_****EM stands for Electromagnetic Radiation which is produced from an electric current running through a wire and is found generally in that quantity around power plant or REALY large electric motor or generator but in laymen's terms and for the sake of a good story is made by large amounts of electric energy and does something that crosses putting a big magnet to an old TV or computer screen and putting it in a microwave****_

**Forever thankful for reviews**

_**The-Untempered-Schism666**_

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	2. Down The Rabbit Whole

_CH2 down the rabbit whole_

**Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot and the obvious if I did I'd be loaded like JKR**

Slowly, cautiously but yet with a sense of authority of someone whose seen more than their share in life the guy who talked before, didn't the man behind the bar called him Mr. Longbottom yea that's the name, Travis had seen several of these types of people from his parents business with airplanes, what he could empathize with people like this was the fact they had seen the worst in life and yet never asked for anyone's sympathy of any kind, he understood what that was like. But what shocked him as the fact that in front of him was the look someone could only acquire from the horrors of war but of the face of someone who couldn't be past 20.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, who may you be?".

"I'm Travis, Travis McCormack, can I ask how this place got hear… as in appeared to day, not that an entire bloody building can just appear out of thin air"

Suddenly realizing he was rambling

"Can it?"

Getting the impression that more than the obvious was different hear. he stopped talking and looked around to see everyone had a look of which can only be describe as a look of what the hell. Only this Neville bloke was looking like he had half a mind about what to do, with a gesture to a hallway in a corner of the pub he softly spoke yet with a sense that it wasn't exactly a question more than a statement

"We should take this somewhere more private".

Looking around there was only people with cloaks, some more sinister looking than others suddenly getting the comfortable felling that he had a spotlight in him

"Yea, ok"

Leaving the main room with a bewildered look following closely behind not wanting to be left behind and lost in this rather alien environment. This pub turned out to be bigger than he originally thought, going up a flight of stairs and turning a corner for Neville to stop and open a door to what looked like an empty motel room, Travis walked to the bed and sat down on the end not yet shore what to make of this Neville guy never taking his eyes if him.

"I need to know how you found this place."

Travis thought about this for a while and come up blanks with a credible idea that even sounded sane, he whittled down the wild and insane theories and speculations to a hand full of possibilities,

"I'm not shore sorry, it's not so much it was never been there but rather I've never noticed it till now… like there was a gap in the shops where nothing of any importance"

This all sounded spectacularly obscene but then Travis noticed Neville's face with a thoughtful look on it as if he was actually taking this all in as the truth, even he had to admit if someone else ever said something like this he would wonder how sane the guy was and if he should report him to the police. Neville nodded and looked back to Travis.

"So it sounds like the anti-muggle enchantments still worked for a time, what made you want to enter the leaky cauldron?"

Giving a half smile he tried to explain the best he could "umm, because it was there and it was something new I guess?" not even shore himself.

Neville looked like he was thinking hard about something more and more looking like he was starting to get over his head

"I think I need a second opinion on this" he stated

And went for his pocket, this in Travis saw as anything but good and went for the pocket knife in his own pocket (one can never be too careful in a city like London).

As he pulled the knife out of his pocket Neville rather unaware of the thoughts running through the very nervous and now suspicious muggle in front of him, Travis let out a sigh and mentally criticized himself for being so jumpy as Neville produced nothing more than a fancy stick…

Neville made a waved the stick around and said something in what Travis thought was Latin or something, and to his shock glowing smoke appeared out of the end and floated at eye height.

"Go to Harry and McGonagall tell them I have someone that may interest them at the Leakey Caldron"

The smoke then proceeded to float out the roof leaving a relieved looking Neville and a dumbstruck Travis who looked at Neville in shock, it was then the penny dropped for Travis who was starting to put things together.

"Wow wow back up, Neville Longbottom? Leakey Caldron? McGonagall? And I'm guessing Harry`s last name is Potter" throwing his arms in the air and turning away from Neville and slowly walked to the other side of the room with his hand now on his hips

Now suspicious of this oddity with the use of his friend last name when he knew he hadn't said his last name Neville raised his wand at Travis

"How do you know Harry?"

This change of environment shocked Travis not liking it one bit looking between Neville`s now stony face and his wand pointing it his face

"Hay, don't point that think at me! I know what the hell that thing is now".

It was it this time harry walked into the room with a sense of happiness from seeing his friend today

"Hay Nev, what did I need to..."

He never finished the sentence for seeing Neville`s wand pointing it the stranger he produced his own and pointed it at Travis as well with all the friendliness gone from his face, Travis now looked at the newcomer who could only be Harry Potter as per described to a tee in those dammed booked he only read to relieve his boredom one year.

"Great, now there's two wands pointing at me" Travis groaned

"That happened here?"

Was the only thing Harry said without turning his head to look at Neville censing this stranger was no immediate threat who had no wand and now two pointing at him for good measure

"He knows you, how can a muggle know your name?" Neville stated still pointing his wand at Travis. Harry looked at Neville out of the corner of his eye with an incredulous look while slightly lowering his wand

"Neville, if he's a muggle how is he here in the first place?"

"He just walked in while fiddling with those hand feliphones muggles have, apparently it just appeared one day and he decided to take a look. Do think we should wait for McGonagall or try and do something while we wait? " Neville explained to harry who was now looking back at Travis whom was looking from Neville to Harry in unison to who was talking. Harry gave half a smile and started

"Its pronounced Telephone and McGonagall's still sorting things out and can't come, but I do admit she needs to see this. This could be a major problem if anti-Muggle charms are wearing off, we could take him to her office for her to inspect".

Neville thought about this and gave a smile

"Just like old times, but I have an idea that he isn't exactly going to cooperate with us much less be happy with us after we pointer our wands at him".

With all this going on Travis was now thinking of how to get the hell out of here before these two paranoid wizards returned their attention to him, looking at the door and to the two wizards in discussion between themselves and began edging to the door.

Without looking over to him Harry simply stated in a matter of fact tone

"I wouldn't, I'm fairly confident I can draw a wand faster than you can make it to the door. I see your point, he's more likely to scarper rather than do anything we ask him to"

Travis froze mid stride and looked over to Harry in shock rapidly trying to compute what was going on and what was going to happen to him

"Obviously the door was out and Harry said he'd be shot well before had get to the door, and besides the door only led to a hallway...fish in a bucket"

He had to mentally had to remind himself that they wouldn't shoot him that was what a gun does, no what either of those wands could do if the same applied here as in the Harry Potter books was far more imaginative and not to mention any one of a zillion things of which could be done to him

He was brought back to reality by both Neville and Harry turning to him with a look of direction having decided what to do with him with a fait smile harry started talking as if to a child

"We're going on a little trip, but we don't want you doing anything stupid so we're going to let you get some rest"

Travis realised with eye wide Harry was raising his wand towards him as he was talking

"No no wait..."

But Harry spoke over him not letting him finish

"Stupefy"

**Forever thankful for reviews**

_**The-Untempered-Schism666**_

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	3. Proof of the imposable

_CH3 proof of the imposable_

**Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot and the obvious if I did I'd be loaded like JKR**

_AN. Thank you to those who have reviewed and to wathou for favouriting the story, people like you are the reason I do this (the more reviews the faster ill want to upload)_

The pounding in the back of his head Travis's head woke him with what reminded him of one hell of a bender he been on after his parents died... or more the day after,

With the realisation of what happened or at least he thought happened, with the amount of alcohol consumed to pull off a headache of this magnitude hallucinations was a possibility.

He felt the sun on his face without opening his eyes, it felt nice but did highlight the fact it had been evening when he went into that bar... That dammed bar never going into there again some creep probably slipped him something.

He sensed more than heard something else in the room he was, it was most likely his pet lizard he kept in his room in his flat looking for food which Travis had obviously forgotten to put out for it...

Or it could actually be those two bastards from that bar who he had supposedly hallucinated, either way what he was going to say was either perfectly warranted with the ever present thumping in the back of his head of completely not understood by a reptile.

"THAT FUCKING HURT, YOU KNOW THAT!"

Said while sitting up and opening his eyes to find it was neither the two guys from the bar and defiantly not a reptile. Sitting on the other side of a large desk was woman looking at him with narrowed eyes, upon taking more things in he saw that the woman obviously detested bad language from the obvious thin mouth as well as the un-quavering eyes which where every bit as stern as they were searching.

Not wanted to look the woman that was able intimidate him better than anyone save his late mother Travis looked out to large window over her shoulder to see they where several floors up in a building probably ten stories high which he thought odd until he remembered Hogwarts and mentally slapped himself for not picking up on this earlier.

"Finished swearing?"

Said the woman as more of an instruction than a question this was probably the McGonagall of whom Neville and Harry talked about snapping Travis back from his own little world back to looking at this rather scary woman who made him want the two guys from the pub back.

"Umm yes. Sorry"

Travis mumbled casting his eyes to the floor felling like he was a kid who'd just been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar. McGonagall took this as an acceptable apology resting her hand on her desk letting her eyes become less piercing and her mouth regain some shape as appose to strait and thin to question him.

"I am lead to believe that you found and entered the Leakey Cauldron is that correct?"

Travis now presumed with all the talking of this "Leakey Cauldron" was the name of the pub he walked into realising he never looked at the name when entering

"I guess so; I didn't look at the name of the pub sorry" admitted Travis.

McGonagall continued to ask questions getting more and more interested as the minuets went by

"How did you come to find the Leaky Caldron?"

Travis gave out a sigh in the realisation he'd have to re-explain everything all again and looked at the woman rather than the floor hoping McGonagall might be slightly less imposing now, he was relieved to find it true and so found it easier to continue

"As I told Neville; Professor McGonagall it was just sort of there one day and I decided to check it out as I never realised it before because of the anti-muggle words in place"

All of McGonagall's severe features reappeared at the mention of her name and the use of a very wizard term

"How do you know my name and position as well as what a muggle is?"

Travis put his head in his hands and groaned at the prospect of a rerun of what happened in the Leaky Cauldron with wands drawn and pointing at him

"Not this again, don't take this the wrong way but "muggles" (using his fingers to put quotation marks in his sentence) know a lot more than you know, they just don't think it's real is all"

McGonagall started for her wand as Travis hoped she wouldn't but was stopped by a voice behind her

"Now now Minerva, there's no need for hasty actions when something new presents itself"

On the wall behind McGonagall a portrait of a man with a long silvery beard and half moon glasses dressed in purple robes looked down with a kind smile.

McGonagall turned around to face the talking painting with a look of question on her aged face with her hand on her hips out of frustration.

"Dumbledore how am I meant to believe any of this when so many thing don't add up or don't make sense at all"?

The painting simply chuckled and looked at her with a knowing smile

"My dear McGonagall, how is one meant to make something sound believable when he does not understand it himself"?

McGonagall relaxed and turned back to Travis who watched the proceeding with no less than shock, it was one thing to read about moving and talking painting but something completely different to observe it first hand

"What should I do then, erase his memory and return him home"?

Travis's eyes at the prospect of his memory being erased and put up his hand as if to vote for something with a show of hands

"I vote for anything that DOSN'T involve me getting zapped with jinxes, hexes or whatever you call it".

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall watched him make his plea with an air of consideration Dumbledore was the first to speak up

"Erasing his memory and sending him back wouldn't change the fact he can see our world which I find intriguing"

Seeing a way for him to keep his memory Travis took what he could get, even if this was from a talking painting and pointed at the man in the painting

"Thank you, you're nowhere near as scary as everyone else"

Dumbledore gave another chuckle while McGonagall raised an eyebrow giving an incredulous look towards Travis.

"You think me scary"?

Was the only thing McGonagall said on the matter with her eyebrow still raised before she let the matter drop before summoning a pitcher of water and two glasses from the kitchens which she offered to Travis

To be polite which he declined while looking at the floating pitcher of water pouring itself into one of the glasses before collecting the glass of water and making the pitcher rest back on the table before taking a sip of the cool clear water,

this simple action mesmerised Travis from start to finish with the sudden appearance of the glasses and the water out of apparent thin air with the instigator of this action acting if this was an everyday occurrence for him which it was most defiantly wasn't.

Dumbledore waited for McGonagall to complete this before continuing.

"what I was thinking would be best for him is to show the young lad around the castle and grounds, it shouldn't cause too much disruption due to it not yet being start of term with students still at their respective homes".

McGonagall raised her eyebrow towards Dumbledore as an obvious question to what his intentions where over the glass of water she was again taking a sip from prompting Dumbledore to continue

"Minerva, have you not been recently been complaining that you still do not have a Muggle Studies teacher, what could be better to teach the subject than an actual muggle"?

Travis wondered if he heard the painting right until McGonagall's reaction came which consisted of gagging and spraying water everywhere from the mouthful she had just taken, McGonagall stood up now fully facing the painting Dumbledore with her hands on her hips spluttering at the proposition the painting was saying

"You can't be serious about letting a muggle who's only known about you world for a day to teach at Hogwarts, granted the notion of a muggle teaching muggle studies is interesting but would it not be better to get a muggle who is married to a witch or wizard and has known about our world for longer, we don't even know how he found our world in the first place!"

Holding her stair on the painting with her hands on her hips once again and her mouth as thin as ever as if daring Dumbledore to answer, he did so with no less than a smile in his face

"With two separate questions I shall answer them in order, firstly I think he would fit the position admirably being he is most likely what I should think muggles call a scientist, he is in fact as we speak looking at a contraption which by the look in his face is showing him something new"

In the heated convocation between McGonagall and Dumbledore Travis had reproduced the E.M. meter which had been maxed out with the needle firmly on the buffer peg preventing it to go past the end of the dial meaning there was much more of an E.M. current around then this little meter could read.

In the realisation he was now again the centre of attention he hurriedly tried to stuff the E.M. meter back into his pocket with little success before McGonagall saw it as Dumbledore continued

"As for your second question concerning how he found our world, I would hazard a guess it is like when one first sees the Thestrals."

"The what?" McGonagall interrupted

Dumbledore merely smiled at McGonagall with his all knowing smile and continued

"The charming creatures whom pull the carriages to Hogsmead, for one to see them you have to witness death, perhaps Travis hear has seen a said quantity of magic he is there for able to see our world"

To say McGonagall looked thoroughly doubtful was an understatement, she'd only herd of these said thestrals and Dumbledore was now comparing something to them of which she only believed because Travis was standing right in front of her, now thoroughly confused she turned back to Dumbledore with the cense she was losing this argument

"And how did you come to that conclusion may I ask"?

With a gleam in his eye and an unusually wide smile he said something travis highly doubted the painting thought of itself.

"My dear professor, if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth"

Travis laughed hysterically at this quote with Dumbledore happy his wording was not lost to Travis and McGonagall looking if she thought both of them where nuts

"Very original professor, I wonder where I've heard that one before"

Travis said after he caught this breath and held up his left hand due to him being a lefty and proceeded to make the Vulcan sign by moving apart his second and third fingers.

"He's too young." Snapped McGonagall now starting to just make up excused

The painting gave half a smile with the complete knowledge of what she was doing

"Am I not mistaken that you have Mr. Longbottom on as an assistant to Professor Sprout for him to replace her when the time is right"?

"As an assistant, not a full professor." Added McGonagall starting to look and sound frantic for Dumbledore to continue

"And did you not yourself offer Miss Granger an invitation to teach your former position as transfiguration teacher effective the start of this year?"

"She respectfully declined; she's working with kingsley in the ministry still putting our world back together after last year"

Snapped McGonagall whom was starting to run out of arguments. Dumbledore tilted his head conceding the point before going on

"And is or is not Mr. Potter teaching Defence against the Dark Arts this year, until the ministry is running properly for Mr. Weasly and himself to begin training as Aurors"?

McGonagall let out a long slow exhale while rubbing her closed eyes in an unconscious movement trying to steady her thoughts

"I can't believe I'm going along with this, I'll get Mr. Longbottom to give you a tour of the castle, I believe you know him"?

Travis gave a smile at the recollection of his last encounter with Neville and hoped this one wouldn't end with a wand in his face

"Yea, I know him".

_**AN. I'm planning to start the school year next chapter, happy for suggestions of what to include**_

**Forever thankful for reviews**

_**The-Untempered-Schism666**_

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	4. Something new

_CH 4 Something new_

**Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot and the obvious if I did I'd be loaded like JKR**

_AN. I know its short but I felt in necessary for not making a huge next chapter Don't forget to review and give me help and inspiration_

Travis was slowly walking down the third floor corridor accompanied by Neville longbottom on the guided tour of the castle but slowed and looked wearily at one particular door on the right trying his best to keep his tone casual

"Still don't keep fluffy in there do you"?

Neville turned to look at him with a confused look

"What?-"

Neville started to ask while turning to the door in question, he immediately realised what Travis meant and his usually cheery face turned to give a more cautious and serious look. The three headed dog was far from the most dangerous thing he had encountered now but it was still the first taste of the "adventures" the golden trio had and still left him with flashbacks of him as a kid looking up at the monstrous dog

"Oh...that. No, we don't thank Merlin"

It only stuck Neville as they started walking again that incident had been over five years ago

"How do you know all this may I ask?"

Travis thought how best to tell one of the best friend of the golden trio how there where a set of books about harry that got close as to say they stalked him for the best part of seven years

"Well... there are a set of books in the muggle world which everybody thinks are fiction but well... with this (motioning to the castle around him) it's evident it is much more fact than fiction".

Neville stoped and looked at the muggle with a look of disbelief.

"Wow wow, back up. Are you telling me there are books about my world which are accurate!"

Travis didn't know how to put it rubbing the back of his neck with the guilty felling he had but thankfully got a better idea than trying to explain anything and rapidly tried to think of how to make it all go to plan. After a couple of seconds he snapped his hear back up to look at Neville.

"Can you take me home, I think it will just be easier to show you the books rather than trying to explain"

With an uneasy look Neville gave a nod of his head and began making his way to the boundary of the school to disapparate to The Leaky Cauldron

Apon walking out of the leaky cauldron Travis felt decidedly queasy and thought it a good idea to lean against a wall for a little bit

"Never. Never again am I doing that "

Travis groaned being the only words he trusted himself to say without throwing up. This only made the smirk on Neville's face grow even more while he was standing in front of the first timer with disapparating... well conscious anyway with last time involving harry disapparated to Hogwarts with an unconscious Travis slumped over his shoulder

"You get used to it"

said Neville smirking with every syllable

"I doubt it"

Was the only think Travis managed to groan before he saw Neville looking at all the different things in the muggle world being about the first time he ever stoped in the muggle world with nothing better to do other than look at the world around him.

"Your people shore have made do without magic..."

The wizard commented only half thinking as he stared up at an airliner which must have just taken off from one of the several large airports around.

Feeling better Travis walked over to Neville and said quietly as not to break the captivated wizard's interest

"You can't miss something you don't know about".

The plane eventually was lost from sight over the building in the street which shook Neville out of the daze he had been in, Travis decided to get the ball rolling and get moving

"Come on, my house is over the road we need to cross. And DON'T get hit by a car... or god forbid a bus."

Thankfully the trip across the road was uneventful and flight of stairs later they were at Travis' door

"Wait hear, ill grab the books and be out"

Neville shrugged in comprehension leaving Travis to enter his apartment which after his reascent surroundings seemed strange, regardless he quickly made his way to his book case and picked out seven books all in order from one of the shelves and started for the door before stopping in his tracks and opening the back of the last book and carefully tearing out the last four pages.

"There's no need for them to see that for a while"

Thought Travis with half a smile and started to walk to the door but was stoped again by the sight of a bole catching the light next to the door which was filled with keys. Travis gave a laugh and picked out a couple of sets of keys before walking out of the apartment with a grin on his face which Neville recognised as one reminiscent of the Weasly twins when they where plotting something before the sad passing Fred making Neville catch up and follow hot on the heels .

"What are you up to?"

"We're taking the muggle way to Hogwarts; we should be there before night fall"

Said Travis whom had a new spring in his step and wasn't slowing down do cross the road back to the wizard world's pub but kept walking.

"Where on earth are we going, you know we passed the Leaky Cauldron and did you say we should be there before nightfall, a broom is struggling to do that. I doubt anything muggle could to that"

Said Neville who was starting to get out of breath but tagging along none the less

"Oh please, you're selling us Muggles short. Don't worry I think you may enjoy this".

Said a still grinning Travis who continued till outside a private muli-story car park and showed his licence and keys to the attendant behind the reinforced glass of the security desk for them to open the door for them, after taking the elevator to the third floor (which Neville was rather impressed with wondering why he'd never seen a lift before) Travis stopped in front of an orange car that looked rather low compared to the Range Rover next to it

"This Neville, is the McLaren MP4-12C. Isn't she beautiful"

Said Travis as more a statement rather than a question, putting emphasis in every letter and number in the name, even saying the dash in the name rather than just skipping over it. Walking to the driver's side of the car and opening the door which swung up more than forward and proceeded to hop in. Leaving a rather startled Neville still standing in front

"It's rather small for a car isn't it"?

Still rather unsure if this was a good idea and began listing off reasons against it

"You can't get to Hogwarts in a car, muggle things don't work remember?"

The man in the car merely smiled at this and simply stated

"We're only going to Edinburgh in this, then where taking something different"

Neville groaned and begrudgingly slumped in the passenger side of the car and closed the door and putting a five point harness on after being showed how only to give a sudden jump when the engine in the back roared into life.

After exiting the car park and getting onto the interstate Neville started to relax after Travis put on the radio to Neville's second of disappointment that it wasn't his favourite song before reminding himself this was muggle radio, not wizard and there for defiantly not going to have the song on but having to admit, this was much better than riding a broom in Neville's opinion, not having to worry about falling off and not getting buffeted but the wind as you flew.

The relaxation however ended as the landscape started to open out and the cars on the road started to thin out giving Travis to put his foot down leaving Neville to look around in fear as they steadily accelerating to 200Mph going past other cars with their heads only reaching only the wing mirror of the mere blurs of cars passing with Neville saying over and over

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin"

With a sniggering Travis loving the company for once on these trips from his apartment in London to the McCormack estate outside Edinburgh when he wanted to go back to the mansion for a while which manly concocted of just wanting to swap cars from the expansive garage it had.

_AN. Nope still not at the start of the school year but went for getting Neville familiar with the muggle world instead more still fully intending to get to the school in one or two chapters. And as always im more than happy for suggestions_

**Forever thankful for reviews**

_**The-Untempered-Schism666**_

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


End file.
